The Lion Sleeps Tonight
by ilovetvalot
Summary: A lioness lurks inside a seemingly innocent woman...


**This story was written as a oneshot for Thn0715 with her prompts of martial arts training, shooting range, and winner buys lunch. It was also written to participate in the Facebook Wild Wednesday Word War.**

**Don't forget to sign up for the new challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner, "The Original Character Challenge".**

* * *

**The Lion Sleeps Tonight**

Grunting heavily as the side of her leg glanced off Derek Morgan's side, Jennifer Jareau decided she was going to enjoy pinning him to the light blue mat beneath them. Hearing his low chuckle as she struggled to catch her breath only reconfirmed her commitment to this particular mission. If there was one thing in life she couldn't stomach, it was an arrogant man.

"C'mon, Angelface," Derek chided, the endearment more sarcasm than anything else, "Is that all you got for me? I'm disappointed," he mocked lightly, shifting on the balls of his feet as she rounded on him again. Easily dodging her fist, he laughed. "Nice try, Blondie!"

Narrowing her eyes as she feinted to the right, Morgan quickly countered her strategy by angling to the left. Damn it! When she'd asked Morgan to give her a little training in hand to hand combat skills weeks ago, she'd never imagined frickin' martial arts as part of the class syllabus. If he'd just stand still and quit circling her like a damned eager puppy, she might have a shot to get in a solid hit.

"Awww, you givin' up, Beach Bunny?" he teased, his eyes glimmering with mirth. "Can't handle the heat, Baby Girl?"

Landing a solid kick to his sternum, JJ felt a brief moment of elation. It dwindled quickly when he easily found his balance and cocked his head at her.

"My grandma kicks harder than that!" he scoffed, his white teeth gleaming as he grinned again before sweeping his own upper cut kick up to knock her off balance.

Planting her feet as her thigh absorbed the blow, JJ's eyes flashed dangerously. He was soooo going to eat his words.

"Mmmmm…winner buys lunch and I want you to know I plan on ordering three courses _and_ a desert at Dino's, Girlfriend," Morgan chortled, his masculine pride assured he'd be the victor in this little matchup.

"My ass," JJ bit out before throwing her hand up to jab him in the chest. "_I_ will be having the supreme pizza special from Carlino's," she growled, following her blow with a quick elbow in the ribs.

"You wish, Little Girl," Morgan smirked, sweeping his leg out and tripping JJ, her smaller body going down to the mat.

"Oomph!" JJ gasped as Derek loomed over her, his breath warm against her cheek. And damn, but he needed a breath mint.

Offering her his hand, Derek grinned widely. "Wanna hand, Loser?" he asked cockily, extending his arm in an offer of help.

Many a determined man had been brought down by his own confidence, JJ thought grimly. This one would be no different. Returning his grin with one of her own, JJ nodded innocently, wrapping her fingers around his forearm and jerking as he bent over, pulling his body over hers. Rolling, she quickly straddled her opponent. "Ha! Now, about that dinner…" she began enthusiastically.

Slack jawed, Derek stared up at her with stunned amazement. Had she actually just gotten the upper hand? With him?

"Yes, Derek," JJ nodded seriously as though she could hear his thoughts. "The teacher just got schooled. By little ole me," she said sweetly, batting her eyes dramatically.

"Damn, Girl. There's a little lioness sleeping in there under all that sugar and spice, ain't there?" he asked, amazed that she'd actually gotten the upper hand. Hell, yeah, on the shooting range, she was _the_ shit. But the mat? That was his terrain!

"You poked enough fun at that lioness, Derek," JJ replied in an unforgiving tone, arching one eyebrow. "You ought not be surprised that she took a bite out of you."

"When did you turn into a badass?" Derek grunted as JJ shifted her wait to keep him pinned to the floor. Damn, but that woman had developed octopus arms when he wasn't looking.

"Well, under your expert tutelage I've discovered that I'm not quite as weak as I appear. Can I help it if that puts you at a distinct disadvantage?" she laughed when he squirmed under her, almost wild eyed when he realized, that, yes, he was indeed trapped and at her mercy.

Struggling underneath her, Derek winced. "Jayje, babe, I think that's my lung you're bouncing on," he wheezed as she jostled over him again.

"Oh, God," JJ said, her eyes going wide. "I'm sor-"

Flipping her quickly, Derek's face loomed above JJ's, a smile playing around his lips. "You forgot the first and most important lesson, Jayje," he reminded her. "It ain't over til it's over and somebody taps the mat," he gloated, confident that he had her exactly where he wanted her now. After all, there weren't any more moves for her to pull with her arms pinned above her head and his body pressed to hers. Exerting just enough pressure to make her feel the burn, he grinned. "You feel me, Buttercup? Last I checked, you might be a lioness, but I'm still king of the jungle."

Licking her dry lips, JJ glared up at her instructor. "Oh, I feel you, but I don't think that was lesson one, D," she panted. And before he could analyze her response, she lifted her leg slight underneath him, applying pressure to his most _sensitive_ organ. "You feel _me_, Derek?" she smiled.

"Ooooffff," Derek groaned, trying to hold his position and failing miserably.

"Rule one was that the only fair fight was the one lost," JJ recited sweetly as beads of sweat rolled down his face and their positions slowly reversed once more. "You give?" she asked, keeping her knee in place against his groin.

Weakly tapping the mat as he continued groaning, JJ instantly relieved her weight from his straining body. Crouching beside him, she kept a straight face as she sang, "In the jungle, the mighty junle, the lion sleeps to-niiiggghhhttt. I'll meet you in five at the entrance. I'm really looking forward to that pizza."

And as he watched her amble toward the locker room, he shook his head against the floor.

Yeah, the student had definitely surpassed the master….and that little lioness didn't nibble at anything. She ripped it apart.

With her teeth.

His work here was done.

Finis


End file.
